Amigo Invisible
by PrincessMico
Summary: es un one-shot medio larguito sobre Sasuke y Hinata.. en mi país tenemos la tradición de hacer un juego que es el amigo invisible para navidad, así que de eso se trata. espero que les guste y este es mi especial navidad :) Felices fiestas!


Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Luego de la guerra que había cambiado todo el mundo Shinobi, Konoha podía disfrutar de una tranquila armonía que hace años que no se respiraba. Las distintas aldeas podían por fin dormir en paz y gozar de pequeños placeres que la vida les brindaba.

El primer otoño, luego de la guerra, estaba pronto a despedirse y darle paso a un crudo invierno que sabían que los azotaría con fuerza y los distintos aldeanos no les quedo más que tratar de llevar lo mejor que pudiesen la frescura que se sentía. Casas y casas eran alzadas de la nada, donde antes solo había habido escombros y cenizas. Todos ponían de cada uno para alzar de nuevo a su gloria a la hermosa tierra que era la aldea escondida de la hoja.

Aparte de esos detalles, grandes cambios también habían sucedido. Muchos shinobis y grandes amigos habían padecido en la guerra y muchos otros habían logrado grandes cambios en sus vidas. Uno de los más importantes había sido el regreso del vengador Uchiha que había vuelto para quedarse gracias a la insistencia de su mayor amigo y rival, Naruto Usumaki. La noticia tomo a todos por sorpresa y más de uno se alegró por él. Los aldeanos no estaban del todo convencidos pero debían admitir que lo preferían de aliado a enemigo.

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba más que acostumbrado a esas miradas y no podían importarle menos. Simplemente se dedicaba a hacer su trabajo y a defender lo que una vez fue importante para su preciado hermano. Ahora como único e indiscutible miembro del clan Uchiha, era su deber asegurarse de que lo que su hermano sacrifico, no sea en vano, sin importar que la gente le huyera o lo mirara con desprecio. Estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas y cambiaba en nada su forma de pensar.

Otro de los grandes cambios que se podían apreciar en la aldea, era la disolución de las ramas en el clan Hyuga. Hiashi, luego de ver como su querido sobrino, por poco sacrifica su vida para proteger a su primogénita, decidió que dejaría de lado las divisiones que solo traían dolor a la familia. Hinata y Neji habían demostrado lo que dos hermanos eran capases de hacer por el otro, sin importar ser protector y protegido, sino que el amor y el cuidado que tenían con el otro era exclusivamente de una familia que por años se vio dividida por las absurdas creencia de un grupo de ancianos que ya no tenían conciencia de lo que era el presente real de la vida que se llevaba.

Agradecida por este gesto, Hinata pidió a su padre que no quería vivir más en los dominios Hyuga y que quería hacer su vida como una kunoichi más de la aldea y que viviría como la mayoría de sus amigos, independizada y dependiendo exclusivamente de su trabajo.

Al principio su padre se reusó aludiendo que podía seguir siendo kunoichi en los dominios Hyuga, sin importar que desistiera de su puesto como cabeza del clan, pero luego de explicarle que realmente quería vivir su vida, vivir y se feliz con las decisiones que tomara sin la mirada de los ojos blanco de la casa, entendió que nada de lo que dijere la haría cambiar de decisión.

Si bien aún podía obligarla como en los viejos tiempos, decidió que no quería hacerlo más, que dejaría que sus hijas e hijo, decidieran el camino que tomar. Se los debía luego de todo el martirio y tortura que les había ocasionado a todos ellos.

La más pequeña de los Hyuga se sentía mal por ver a su hermana partir de su casa y sentía muy en el fondo como si la abandonara. Pero Hinata le dejo en claro que a donde iba, siempre habría un lugarcito para ella y que podía visitarla cuantas veces quisiera.

Dentro del clan, las cosas comenzaron a funcionar de una manera más relajada, y decidieron que las grandes decisiones siguieran siendo tomadas por Hiashi pero con la asesoría de Neji, que esperaban que tomara el lugar como cabeza del clan, no solo por su fortaleza y experiencia como uno de los mejores shinobi, sino que también por ser uno de los pocos que sentía realmente un amor fraternal por ambas ramas de la familia. Aunque más de uno pensaba que ese amor solo se debía a su prima que lo había logrado cambiar con su amor, ternura y compasión que mostro siempre a pesar de que él solo demostrarle un odio infundado.

A pesar de estos hechos, lo demás sucedió de forma más tranquila, a parte de los cambios en uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, la llegada del vengador, también había grandes cambios sentimentales en el pequeño grupo de ninjas más fuerte de la historia. Hinata por fin había dejado su primer amor por Naruto, cuando este a pesar de apreciar todo lo que había hecho por él, fue completamente sincero en decirle que sus sentimientos no eran correspondido y que ella no se merecía estar con alguien que no sintiese lo mismo. En un principio, Hinata sentía que podía morir de dolor pero como siempre trato de ocultarlo con una sonrisa y se aventuró a animar al Usumaki para que luchara por su amor. Ella sabía a quién le pertenecían los sueños y deseos de él y lo único que quería era que fuera feliz. Naruto agradeció por tenerla como amiga y a pesar de sentirse mal por no corresponderla, sabía que era lo mejor ya que ninguno se merecía estar en una relación sin amor.

Por otro lado, Sakura, había logrado por fin ver a su primer amor volver al que siempre fue su hogar y en un ataque de locura, lo beso. Ambos se quedaron sin saber exactamente que decir o que hacer. El Uchiha a pesar de todo, seguía sin sentir nada por su compañera y ahora que había vuelto no quería que las cosas fueran incomodas entre ellos. Para su suerte, Sakura solo le explico que ahora que lo había hecho, podía dejar ir en paz su primer amor que ya no era algo que quería. Sus sentimientos, también habían cambiado y se habían trasladado hacia otra persona que nunca se rindió por cumplir su promesa o con ella. Ambos acordaron que con ese beso era un adiós a los sentimientos que ambos podían haber guardado de niños, y decidieron seguir con sus vidas como buenos compañeros de equipo que eran y que el Uchiha los consideraba amigos.

Los demás compañeros, también habían logrado encontrar el amor. Incluso lejos de la aldea como era el caso de Shikamaru que había formalizado con Temari y esta, estaba pronta a establecerse en Konoha para así casarse con el más vago de todos. Otros, como Sai e Ino, aprendían lo que era la convivencia e Ino agradecía a su novio todos los días por hacerla sentir la persona más deseada y hermosa de toda la aldea. Otros apenas trataban de demostrar sus sentimientos y comenzar de nuevo sus vidas ya que todos se merecían esta felicidad que tenían y pensaban aprovecharla.

El mes de diciembre, ya había llegado, y con el otoño tan frio, todos sabían que el invierno que estaba tan próximo, seguro se vestiría de blanco y podrían disfrutar de distintos juegos y aventuras, bajo el terciopelo que les brindaría la hermosa nieve.

Además de esto, todos estaban ansiosos de los festivales que vendrían. A pesar de las guerras y el dolor, todos preferían recordar a sus allegados con una sonrisa como seguro ellos preferían ser recordados. Unos de los festivales más próximos era el de la navidad. Tenían solo veinticuatro días para ello pero las calles ya empezaban a mostrar su lado temático. Colores como el rojo, el dorado y en algunos casos el azul y el plateado, se hacían ver por todos los negocios. Lo cierto es que a una kunoichi peliazul, no tenía tiempo de apreciarlas como desearía ya que su padre por fin le había permitido salir de la mansión para vivir sola y eso ocupaba su cabeza las veinticuatro horas del día. Con ayuda de su equipo, su hermana y su primo, logro llevar muchas cajas con sus pertenencias a un pequeño departamento algo alejado de su antigua casa. Los viajes que hicieron fueron largos y les llevo un par de semanas trasladar todo ya que aún debían realizar pequeñas tareas para seguir levantando la aldea y poder mantenerla económicamente puesto que siempre que existieran ninjas, existiría problemas que resolver.

\- Nee-chan.. – Llamo Hanabi a su hermana – ¿Era necesario mudarse tan lejos?.. Pareciera que no nos quieres cerca.. – Dijo la pequeña con tristeza en su voz.

Hinata que entraba la última de sus cajas a su nuevo hogar, preparo un par de bebidas a su hermana y primo, que habían sido los únicos que la ayudaron ese día ya que sus compañeros tuvieron que salir de misión.

\- Hanabi-chan no digas eso.. Sabes que no es así.. Simplemente este lugar era bastante accesible para poder empezar mi vida.. – Dijo la peliazul mientras le sonreía para que no pensara cosas extrañas.

\- Pero.. – Hanabi quería hablar pero fue interrumpida por su primo que aunque no lo demostrase, también sentía lo mismo que la pequeña.

\- Hinata-sama pudo haberle pedido a Hiashi-sama para que comprara un departamento en una mejor ubicación.. – Hablo Neji, a pesar de que sus palabras sonaban a algún reproche, él las oculto tras su siempre serio e ilegible rostro.

\- Nii-san.. No es así como quería comenzar mi vida.. – Dijo Hinata mientras les servía a ambos una taza de té – Si le pido ayuda no estaré avanzando sola y no quiero eso.. Quiero depender de mi misma y de nadie más..

\- Nee-chan ya no tartamudeas jaja – Rio Hanabi – Solo tuvimos que pasar por una guerra para que cambiaras jajaj.. – Se burló la pequeña.

\- HA.. HANABIII! – Grito apenada Hinata.

\- Pues no.. Ni la guerra te cambia.. – Fingió sufrimiento la menor para luego mirar a su hermana y sonreírle.

Hinata no daba más con su pena, si bien evitaba tartamudear, no podía evitar hacerlo en ocasiones que la superaban y su hermanita sabía perfectamente cómo llevarla hasta ese punto. Incluso sus sonrojos seguían llegando a niveles inhumanos, lo único que si había cambiado era que ya no se desmayaba. Por lo menos un cambio si había tenido, solo le quedaba cambiar un par de cosas más y estaría completa.

Los demás Hyugas, no pudieron evitar tener una sonrisa cómplice. Ponerla nerviosa se había vuelto el pasatiempo favorito de ambos ya que era divertido verla con su cara tan roja que competía con un tomate o sus tartamudeos que seguían haciéndola ver tan inocente y pura como siempre lo fue.

Luego de burlarse un rato más, Neji se disculpó ya que tenía que ir a entrenar con su equipo y salió del nuevo hogar de su prima, con la promesa de verla el fin de semana para saber si necesitaba algo más que trasladar aunque esta le explico que la última caja la habían traído ya. Y sin más, Neji se fue dejando a las hermanas para que siguieran con su charla.

Siguieron con lo suyo, hasta que Hanabi le informo que ya había pedido permiso para quedarse con ella a dormir y Hinata se sorprendió ya que no se lo esperaba pero tampoco es que le molestase, una de las ventajas de su nuevo hogar, era que contaba con dos habitaciones aparte de la suya, para así tener visitas, pero sobre todo para que su hermana se pudiese quedar. Luego de que ambas compartieran un relajante baño y comieran las delicias que Hinata solía preparar, Hanabi propuso acomodar las cajas que le quedaban a su hermana que no eran muchas ya que ella había acomodado la mayoría.

A la peliazul le encantó la idea y comenzaron con las cajas más pequeñas. Ahí había recuerdos, fotos y algo de ropa que todo fue a parar a los lugares correspondientes. Con las ganas y las prisas de mudarse, no había sido muy organizada a la hora de empacar, así que sus cosas estaban mezcladas en todas las cajas. Podía tener recuerdos de la infancia, a la par de sus zapatos y algunas armas ninjas. De todas formas no había nada de malo ya que todos habían sido cuidadosos al ayudarla a trasladar sus cosas y por eso no había drama de que algo se rompiese.

Hanabi tomo una de las últimas cajas que quedaba y comenzó a sacar todo lo que había adentro. Encontró un par de las camperas gigantes que usaba su hermana cuando era más chica y no entendía como es que aun las conservaba y por qué las había traído a su nuevo hogar, debería donarlas para el invierno que se avecinaba y esperaba de todo corazón que su hermana cambiara un poco su forma de vestir, para ser la mujer hermosa de dieciocho años que era.

Siguió sacando todo, hasta que de entre medias de dos camperas, cayo una cajita de madera muy hermosa, con distintos grabados y el signo de la hoja en la tapa. Hanabi como no podía con su curiosidad, la tomo entre sus manos, mientras su hermana estaba distraída con otra caja, y la abrió. Para su sorpresa era una caja musical con una pequeña muñequita que parecía estar patinando. El sonido llamo la atención de la mayor que no recordaba esa caja y mucho menos sabía que podía haber adentro. Se acercó a la pequeña y ambas vieron lo que había en su interior.

\- Nee-chan ¿quién te dio esto? – Pregunto viendo por todos lados a la cajita.

\- Pues.. No recuerdo Hanabi-chan.. – Dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus manos y destapaba un pequeño compartimiento que parecía ser secreto.

Efectivamente no recordaba a la caja musical pero por una extraña razón, sabía que había un compartimiento secreto en ese lugar. Cuando lo destapo, vieron el interior y sus hermosos ojos perlados se abrieron con asombro. Habían pasado años y lo había olvidado completamente. Dentro había dos collares con dijes en forma de cuervo en color negro oscuro, con los ojos rojos como la sangre. Hinata los tomo a los dos por sus respectivas cadenas y no podía creer lo que veía, sabía perfectamente que eran y quien se los había dado y cuando. Ahora se encontraba en un gran dilema ya que se había olvidado por completo de ello y no sabía qué hacer. La pequeña al ver el asombro en el rostro de su hermana se aventuró a preguntar quién se lo había dado ya que no lo recordaba.

\- Nee-chan ¿quién te los regalo? – Pregunto con mucha curiosidad Hanabi.

Hinata volvió a la realidad luego de que escucho la pregunta de su hermana y automáticamente guardo los collares en la cajita y la cerro. Se puso de pie y con una sonrisa para calmar su curiosidad, le respondió.

\- Un héroe.. Fue un héroe el que me lo dio.. – Sonrió con melancolía Hinata – Hanabi-chan ya es tarde.. Será mejor dormir.. ¿Qué te parece si dormimos juntas hoy?

Olvidándose de los collares, Hanabi salto a los brazos de su hermana y acepto su propuesta. Con Hinata era en el único momento de la vida que podía dejar de ser tan recta y estricta como todos los miembros de la familia.

Ambas ojiblanco se dirigieron al cuarto de la mayor y luego de cambiarse y cepillarse el cabello mutuamente, se dispusieron a dormir en la inmensa cama que Hinata había comprado sabiendo que si su hermana se quedaba, lo que menos haría es tenerla lejos de su lado. Antes de recostarse dejo en su mesa de noche la hermosa cajita musical, y una sonrisa se le planto en el rostro.

\- Siempre supe que eras un héroe.. – Pensó Hinata antes de dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se despertó temprano por la costumbre que tenía y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hermana desparramada por toda su cama, durmiendo con la boca abierta. Agradecía que a pesar de toda la guerra, ella siguiese siendo una pequeña niña, porque para sus ojos, ella siempre seria su hermanita.

Decidió mimarla un poco y fue directo a la cocina para preparar un delicioso desayuno para cuando despertara. Cuando todo estuvo listo, y la mesa estaba servida, los pasos de su hermana le llamaron la atención. Aún tenía el cabello en el rostro y claras marcas en la cara de la almohada y las sabanas, en definitiva una imagen adorable.

\- Que rico se ve todo! – Aprecio la menor – Provecho! – Dijo para luego sentarse y disfrutar de las comidas.

\- Gracias Hanabi-chan! – Sonrió la peliazul, al parecer el hambre podía más con el sueño de su hermanita.

Desayunaron en paz y tranquilidad mientras hablaban de todo tipos de temas. Una vez que terminaron, ambas se cambiaron y Hinata se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la mansión ya que por más que todo estaba tranquilo, no podía dejar de ser una hermana que se preocupaba por el bienestar de la menor. Volvió a su cuarto para tomar un abrigo mientras su hermana la esperaba en la sala, y vio de nuevo la caja musical. Rápidamente la abrió y sujeto la muñequita para que no sonara y llamara la atención de la menor. Tomo el dije del cuervo que estaba con las alas a un costado y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

\- Quizás.. Quizás lo mejor es que él lo tenga.. – Pensó Hinata mientras salía de la habitación luego de dejar la caja en su lugar.

Al llegar a la sala, su hermana la esperaba con una sonrisa y luego de tomar sus llaves, ambas salieron por la puerta. En las calles de Konoha, la felicidad y alegría se podía respirar, a la par que se sentía como el frio estaba llegando y una pequeña agua/nieve hacia su aparición. Estaban a solo seis días de que empezara el invierno oficialmente pero este parecía no querer hacerse esperar más.

Caminaron tranquilamente disfrutando de todas las decoraciones navideñas para el festival que se llevaría a cabo el veinticuatro para celebrar y disfrutar de la paz. Incluso, shinobis de otras aldeas estaban invitados para así fortalecer más los lazos que los unían. Los colores que se podían apreciar más las vestimentas algo extrañas por el frio, era algo digno de ver. Todos parecían dejar de lado el dolor para sonreír con sinceridad y disfrutar con el que tenían a su lado. Con algo de demora, ya que el camino era medio largo, llegaron a los Dominios Hyuga. Hinata solo quería dejar a su hermana para luego ir a otro lugar pero su padre se lo impidió. Simplemente no acepto un no por respuesta a que se quedara para el almuerzo y le comentara sobre su nuevo departamento y sobre las misiones que había tenido durante el tiempo que no estuvo ya en la mansión.

Hinata sonrió internamente ya que esa era la forma de su padre de decirle que la extrañaba pero que su estatus y orgullo, le impedían demostrarlo. Sin más acepto la invitación y paso casi todo el día con ellos. Platicaron como nunca habían tenido la oportunidad ya que siempre estaba el miedo de la peliazul de por medio, pero ahora no. Quizás estar lejos era lo que necesitaba para que su relación funcionase y fuesen más padre e hija y no cabeza del clan y heredera.

Llegada la tarde, Hinata se despidió de todos, incluso de los empleados y demás que se encontraba por el camino ya que los extrañaba a todos. Al salir de las puertas de los dominios, suspiro armándose de valor para hacer lo que estaba a punto de realizar. Nunca habían hablado más que un par de cosas, siempre de manera cortes y él de manera cortante, pero aun así sentía que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Sin más dirigió sus pies a donde tenía que ir antes de volver a su casa.

En otra parte de la aldea, un par de amigas caminaban muy entusiasmadas con una caja negra con un hueco en la tapa, por todos lados. Le quedaban pocos lugares que recorrer y fueron al que en esos momentos le quedaba de paso.

\- La verdad.. Tuviste una gran idea.. – Dijo Sakura mientras caminaba a lado de su amiga.

\- Todas mis ideas son geniales frentona.. – Respondió Ino mientras sonreía orgullosa.

\- Y yo que te daba un cumplido Ino-cerda! – Grito Sakura mientras empujaba sutilmente a su amiga.

\- Quita tu inmenso trasero frentona! – Respondió el empuje Ino con otro más – ¿Estas tan gorda que necesitas toda la calle para caminar? Jaja

\- ¡¿Que dijiste?! – Bufo molesta Sakura.

Y fue así como el par de amigas siguieron peleando hasta que llegaron a su destino. Ambas estaban rojas de la rabia pero nadie decía nada ya que verlas de ese modo cuando estaban juntas, era lo más normal del mundo. Pasaron las murallas de los dominios Uchiha y se dirigieron a la casa de su compañero. No sabían si él estaría interesado en este tipo de actividad pero debían intentarlo, así de paso participaría más con todos.

\- ¿Crees que quiera participar? – Pregunto Ino luego de que dejaran de pelear y se acomodaran la ropa y el peinado.

Ambas ya habían dejado su enamoramiento por el Uchiha pero no dejaba de ser uno de los shinobi más atractivos de la aldea y no querían verse desarregladas frente a él, aunque dudaban que él las mirase de otra forma.

\- Supongo que no le dejaremos otra opción.. – Respondió Sakura sin darle mucha importancia al asunto – Mientras le toque alguien tranquilo que no le provoque mayores esfuerzos, no creo que se enoje..

Sin más llegaron a la casa del vengador y con toda la paciencia del mundo tocaron la puerta. Al poco tiempo, la puerta se abrió y ambas amigas sintieron que volvían a tener doce años. Sasuke estaba frente a ellas con un pantalón largo color negro y una musculosa blanca pegada al cuerpo que dejaba ver su bien trabajados brazos. En el cuello llevaba una toalla blanca y su cabello estaba mojado, seguramente recién salía de bañarse y a pesar del frio que hacia afuera, dentro de su casa debía estar calentito para que él anduviera así. De la misma forma, el par de amigas dejaron de sentir frio por la imagen que veían pero rápidamente volvieron a la realidad cuando él hablo, fastidiado de la manera en que lo miraban. Se suponía que la etapa de tener un grupo de fans ya había pasado pero por sus miradas temía volver a lo mismo de ante.

\- ¿Que quieren? – Pregunto con voz gruesa y algo fastidiado, estaba de descanso y lo iban a molestar, incluso se las había arreglado para despistar a Naruto como para que ellas lo molestasen.

\- Sasuke-kun! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo ambas.

Sasuke viajo en el tiempo y estuvo a punto de cerrarles la puerta en la cara pero la voz de su compañera de equipo hizo que no lo hiciera.

\- Espera! – Dijo Sakura advirtiendo lo que iba a hacer – Vinimos para que participaras de un juego con todos.. Nada más..

\- Cierto Sasuke-kun.. – Dijo Ino – Todos van a participar y si o si necesitamos que también lo hagas sino será aburrido..

\- No.. – Respondió de forma tajante Sasuke.

Estaba por cerrar la puerta pero un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda. Volteo a ver al par de mujeres y podía jurar que desprendían un aura maligno.

\- Sasuke si no participas llamare a Naruto y le diré que estas de descanso hasta después del festival.. – Lo amenazo Sakura.

Sasuke no quería perder su tranquilidad y si Naruto se enteraba, chau paz y tranquilidad de poder estar solo en su casa.

\- Tks.. ¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer? – Dijo molesto Sasuke por verse amenazado por un par de mujeres.

\- Primero dejar de hablar así.. – Dijo Sakura mientras se cruzaba de brazos y el moreno solo rodo los ojos.

\- Y segundo meter la mano en esta caja y sacar un papelito.. – Dijo Ino mientras le mostraba la caja y la movía para que metiera la mano.

Sin poder negarse, Sasuke le hizo caso y metió la mano para sacar un papel. Las miro sin entender que es lo que querían que él hiciese con ello.

\- En el festival, todos iremos a Barba Q a comer ya que reservamos todo el lugar para nosotros.. Como héroes que somos tenemos privilegios.. – Dijo Ino con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras los otros dos rodaban los ojos – El punto es que jugaremos al amigo invisible.. Tienes que buscarle un regalo a la persona que te toco y no decirle a nadie.. La idea es que no se entere y que todos la pasemos bien con algún presente..

\- Sasuke-kun creo que estaría bueno que participaras.. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno ya tienes el papel así que tendrás que jugar.. – Dijo Ino mientras el moreno simplemente quería romperle el papel en la cara.

Aun ni había visto quien le toco pero no importaba, le parecía una tontera todo eso.

\- Sera mejor irnos que aún nos quedan unos cuantos más que darles sus amigos secretos.. – Siguió hablando Ino.

\- Nos vemos Sasuke-kun! – Gritaron el par de amigas mientras volvían al camino para salir de los dominios Uchihas y buscar a los demás.

Sasuke cerró la puerta de su casa ya que el frio estaba entrando y él recién salía de bañarse, lo último que deseaba era enfermar así que volvió a la comodidad de su hogar. Había decidido vivir en la casa donde vivió toda su infancia. La arreglo y la dejo tal cual la hubiese querido su madre. Agotado de solo pensar en el estúpido juego, dejo el papel sin verlo si quiera y volvió a la comodidad de su cama, aprovecharía dormir un poco ya que con o sin amenaza de su compañera, era obvio que su amigo se daría cuenta del engaño y vendría a buscarlo tarde o temprano.

El par de amigas estaban contentas de que Sasuke hubiese aceptado participar aunque haya sido bajo amenaza pero lo importante es que lo hiciera. Siguieron su camino por las calles de la aldea mientras pensaban a donde ir a buscar a los que faltaban. A los minutos, vieron a una de las personas que necesitaban y sin más corrieron a hablarle.

Mientras, Hinata seguía su camino a los dominios Uchiha y estaba completamente nerviosa de solo pensar en que decir. Como le explicaría que había olvidado por completo de ese collar y que nunca se lo había dado. Aunque era cierto que se lo dejo a ella, igual sentía que era mejor que estuviese en la mano de Sasuke.

\- ¿Cómo se lo diré..? ¿Y si se enoja por no habérselo dado antes..? – Pensaba Hinata sin prestar atención al camino hasta que dos mujeres la abordaron de golpe sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Hinata! – Gritaron ambas amigas, la verdad que el juego las ponía de buen humor y querían contagiárselo a todos los que participarían.

\- I.. Ino-san.. Sa.. Sakura-san.. ¿Cómo están? – Pregunto la peliazul, del susto que se había llevado no pudo evitar el tartamudeo.

\- Hina-chan tienes que dejar ese tartamudeo.. – Dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

\- Ino-cerda es tu culpa por asustarla! – Le grito Sakura.

\- ¿Que dijiste frente de marquesina?! – Respondió Ino – Tu también la asustaste con esa frente inmensa!

Ambas ya estaban listas para pelear de nuevo con todo pero la dulce voz de su amiga lo evito.

\- Etto.. Ino-san.. Sakura-san no peleen por favor.. – Dijo Hinata tratando de separarlas.

Viendo que no podrían pelear tranquilas, decidieron dejar de lado su disputa para volver al tema que les competía y que las tenía tan animadas.

\- Esta bien Hina-chan.. – Dijo Ino tratando de volver al tema importante – Tienes razón.. Además estábamos buscándote..

\- ¿A mí? – Pregunto Hinata sorprendida.

\- Necesitamos que metas la mano en la caja que tiene Ino y que saques un papelito.. – Dijo Sakura mientras señalaba la caja que tenía su amiga.

Hinata al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de sus amigas, simplemente les hizo caso y metió la mano mientras les preguntaba para que era todo eso.

\- Sakura-san ¿para que se supone que saque un papel? – Pregunto mientras sacaba el papel de la caja, el cual estaba perfectamente doblado.

\- Veras.. Haremos un amigo invisible en el festival de navidad.. Tienes que asistir si o si y llevarle un presente a quien te toco en el papel.. – Respondió Sakura.

Hinata abrió el papel para leer a quien le tendría que ver un presente. Estaba ansiosa ya que le encantaba ese tipo de juegos y más tomarse un tiempo para buscar algo especial para algunos de sus amigos. Leyó el nombre y no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida de que el destino quisiese que le tocara él.

\- Uchiha-san.. – Pensó Hinata mientras leía el nombre de Sasuke en el papel.

\- ¿Sucede algo Hina? – Pregunto Ino al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su amiga.

Hinata comenzó a ponerse roja y negó con la cabeza para que no le preguntaran.

\- Pa.. Para nada I.. Ino-san.. – Tartamudeo Hinata al igual que el rubor adornaba sus mejillas.

Ambas amigas se miraron sorprendidas, solo cuando se sentía nerviosa es que la peliazul tartamudeaba. Quien le hubiese tocado, debía ponerla de ese modo. El primer pensamiento fue que podía ser Naruto pero ella ya les había dicho que solo tenía un gran aprecio por el rubio hiperactivo y nada más. Ya había dejado de lado a su primer amor como la mayoría lo había hecho.

\- Tranquila Hina.. Solo tiene que ser un presente pequeño.. No tiene que ser la gran cosa.. – Aclaro Sakura para que su amiga se tranquilizara.

\- Cierto Hina-chan.. No tiene que ser algo estresante sino algo divertido el juego.. – Dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

\- Claro.. Lo siento.. – Se disculpó por su forma de actuar Hinata.

\- Por cierto ¿qué hacías por este camino? – Pregunto Sakura curiosa – No hay muchos negocios por aquí y los dominios Hyuga queda del otro lado.. Por aquí solo se va al..

\- De paseo.. – Interrumpió Hinata a su amiga – Además.. Ya no vivo en la mansión Hyuga..

\- ¡¿Que?! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo las amigas sin poder creerlo y sin tener el chisme de que Hinata se había independizado, aun que les daba miedo que su padre pudiese hacer algo como sellarla por irse.

\- Chi.. Chicas.. No es necesario el alboroto.. – Dijo Hinata mientras trataba de calmarlas ya que la poca gente que había en la calle las miraba como si estuviesen locas.

\- ¿Cuando? – Pregunto Ino

\- Desde inicio de diciembre.. – Respondió la peliazul.

\- ¿Donde? – Pregunto la pelirosa.

\- Apartado del centro y del distrito Hyuga.. – Respondió Hinata mientras se hacía más pequeña. Sentía que estaba en un interrogatorio y a decir verdad prefería a los ANBU a sus amigas por más que sonase extraño.

\- ¿Porque no nos dijiste nada? –Pregunto dolida la rubia.

\- Pudimos ayudar con la mudanza.. – Dijo Sakura igual de dolida.

\- Lo.. Lo Lamento.. – Respondió la ojiblanca – No quería molestar a nadie.. Además Neji-niisan me ayudo junto con mi hermana y mis compañeros.. En compensación si quieren pueden venir cuando quieran..

\- Perfecto! – Dijo Ino – Sera una pijamada entre todas las mujeres.. Le avisaremos a Tenten, a Temari y a Karui para que vayan..

\- Tu solo pon la casa que nosotras llevamos el resto.. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Hinata no pudo más que aceptar con una sonrisa. Aunque se hubiesen invitado solas, la idea no le desagradaba y seria lindo compartir entre todas. Ahora estaba ansiosa de que llegara el día.

\- Nos veremos el sábado a la noche en tu casa.. Te parece Hina? – Pregunto Ino.

\- Claro! – Dijo con una sonrisa – Ahí las espero a todas..

\- Buenísimo.. Será mejor seguir con nuestro camino que nos falta Kiba y Shino para que saquen sus amigos secretos.. – Dijo Sakura recordando a los dos que faltaban – ¿Sabes si están Hina-chan?

\- Se supone que hoy llegaban de una misión a la mañana.. Seguro los encuentran en sus casas.. – Respondió Hinata.

Y así sin más, ambas amigas dirigieron sus pasos a los terrenos de los Inuzuka y los Aburame. Hinata se despidió de ellas con una gran sonrisa, luego de darles su nueva dirección para que fuesen el fin de semana a su hogar.

Cuando se encontró sola de nuevo, miro la calle por la que iba caminando minutos antes de ser abordada por sus amigas. Quería ir y hablar con él pero una parte de ella estaba nerviosa de cómo lo tomaría. Luego volvió a mirar el nombre en su papel, quizás era una señal de los dioses de que el mejor momento para entregárselo seria durante el juego del amigo invisible, y como no se le daba bien las palabras cuando estaba nerviosa, podía dejarle una nota con el regalo explicándole a quien le pertenecía.

\- Quizás.. Es mejor dárselo en el festival.. Creo que unos días mas no hace diferencia a los años que lo tuve.. – Pensó Hinata mientras se giraba para ir a su hogar, pronto oscurecería y prefería estar en su calentito departamento a estar en las heladas calles de la aldea.

El día de la pijamada llego y ahora solo se encontraban a cuatro días del festival y por ende, de la entrega de los regalos para el amigo invisible. Hinata ya tenía su regalo pero aún le faltaba ponerlo en una linda caja con un papel de regalo, cosa que compraría luego ya que como sus amigas iban a asistir en su casa, no tuvo tiempo de salir a ver esas cosas puesto que quería acomodar las ultimas cajas que le quedaban.

De a poco, fueron llegando todas las invitadas con bolsas de comida y bebidas en la mano. Ino llego junto a Temari y Karui ya que se podría decir que eran como sus cuñadas. Luego llegaron Tenten con más bebidas y por ultimo Sakura con un montón de comida.

Todas se encontraban en la sala de Hinata, ya con sus kimonos puestos mientras hablaban de distintos temas y por supuesto, tomaban hasta el agua de los floreros de Hinata, sin olvidar toda la comida chatarra que tenían sobre la mesita que habían corrido a un costado para que no las molestara.

\- Que suerte que Chouji no sabe de esto sino se comería todo lo que hay.. – Bromeo Ino bastante alegre por todo lo tomado, al igual que asentía y se reía su cuñada Karui.

\- Por lo menos haría algo.. – Dijo Temari con fastidio – me sorprende que el vago de tu amigo si quiera se alimentase sin decir que es problemático..

Todas comenzaron a reír por el comentario de la rubia. A decir verdad ya todas estaban algo pasadas de copas y no importaba lo que dijeran, todo causaba gracia.

\- Por lo menos tienen de quien quejarse.. – Dijo algo decaída Tenten.

\- Neji-niisan pronto te hará caso Tenten.. – Dijo Hinata provocando un sonrojo en la castaña que se sentía expuesta por la peliazul.

\- Pe.. Pero qué.. Que dices Hina.. – Dijo como pudo Tenten.

\- Jajajaj ya hasta pareces Hinata con el tartamudeo jajaja – Rio Sakura.

Todas las demás rieron incluso Hinata que sabía que el palo también iba para ella pero lo cierto es que le causaba gracia escuchar el tartamudeo en los demás porque así sabia como se veía ella de esa forma y esperaba cambiarlo pronto.

\- Hina.. Tú no te rías tanto.. – Dijo Ino mientras se le acercaba con otra botella de sake – Mejor dinos.. ¿Tienes a algún chico en la mente? – Cuestiono la rubia.

Todas miraron atentas a la peliazul que de pronto se había puesto roja pero no por lo que sus amigas creían. Todas pegaron un gritito ante la reacción de la pobre. Todas querían que siguiese adelante con su vida amorosa y que la decepción amorosa de Naruto no la marcara. Por su parte Hinata, si tenía a alguien en la cabeza pero no como ellas pensaban. En cierta forma no había dejado de pensar en el pero porque tenía que darle algo importante. Aun así no le gustaba mentir así que dijo la verdad pero a medias para no decir el nombre de él. Sabía que sería un griterío aun peor si se enteraban quien era y el porqué.

\- Pu.. Pues.. Si.. – Dijo Hinata mientras se escondía tras su flequillo.

\- KYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAA! – Gritaron todas de nuevo cuando la peliazul lo confirmo.

\- ¿Cómo es el? – Pregunto Sakura.

\- ¿Es guapo? – Pregunto Ino.

\- ¿Lo conocemos? – Pregunto Tenten.

\- ¿Es de la aldea? – Pregunto Temari.

\- ¿Se ven seguido? – Pregunto Karui.

La peliazul se sentía mareada y no precisamente por lo que tomo. En definitiva, confirmaba que prefería un interrogatorio ANBU que al de sus amigas, no es que haya tenido uno alguna vez pero viendo cómo eran ellas, nada podía ser peor.

Todas se acercaban más y más a Hinata, con ojos brillantes para saber algo más del chico misterioso pero toda posibilidad de sacar algo de información se esfumo cuando la peliazul cayó al suelo. Si, se había desmayado y sus amigas solo pudieron reír ya que se esperaban una reacción así aunque no la habían visto en años.

\- Sin duda ese chico la debe tener loca para que se desmayara como cuando estaba en presencia de Naruto.. – Dijo Ino mientras le ponía un almohadón debajo de la cabeza de Hinata para que estuviese cómoda en su desmayo.

\- Esperemos que sea correspondido.. – Dijo Sakura algo apenada ya que ella estaba empezando a salir con Naruto por consejo de Hinata y por la insistencia del rubio a no abandonar el amor que siempre le profeso.

\- Neji no estará contento con que su prima vuelva a estar enamorada.. – Dijo Tenten, aun recordaba las veces que quiso golpear a Naruto solo por ser el dueño del corazón de su prima. Los celos del Hyuga y su manera de protegerla eran bastante extremos.

Todas siguieron con la pijamada esperando que Hinata despertara. Hablaron toda la noche, tomaron toda la noche y comieron toda la noche. Al rato nomas había despertado Hinata pero ninguna quiso incomodarla más ese día y dejaron el interrogatorio para otro momento. Siguieron hablando y riendo de todo hasta varias horas pasadas la media noche. Cuando el sake se acabó, y ya ninguna podía decir una frase coherente y de corrido, todas acabaron dormidas donde estaban. Por suerte la calefacción funcionaba excelente así que ninguna sufriría un resfrió por dormir en el suelo, como mucho sufrirían del dolor de espalda y esperaban de todo corazón que nadie las buscara para alguna misión porque si no estarían en problemas.

Cuando todas despertaron, el dolor en el cuerpo y en la cabeza era algo general. Lamentablemente, el timbre del departamento de Hinata sonó, ya era medio día y apenas pudo ponerse de pie, sujetándose la cabeza por la terrible resaca que tenía y que creía que todas estaban en la misma. El timbre volvió a sonar con algo más de insistencia y eso hizo que más de una quisiera romper todo a su paso. Hinata llego a la puerta y como pudo abrió.

\- Hinata-sama ¿paso.. Algo? – Pregunto Neji cuando vio a su prima toda despeinada con su kimono algo desarreglado y con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Nii-san.. Lo lamento.. – Dijo Hinata tratando de no mostrar su dolor de cabeza – Tu.. Tuvimos una pijamada con.. Con las chicas y recién nos despertamos..

Neji miro la sala de su prima y todas estaban en las mismas condiciones que su prima. Y más de una lo miraba con odio, suponía que debía ser por la insistencia con el timbre. Su instinto de supervivencia le decía que saliese lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar si no quería ser golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente, volar a lo lejos o que le cayeran miles de armas encima.

\- Lamento haberla molestado Hinata-sama.. Solo quería ver como se encontraba ya que le había dicho que vendría.. – Dijo Neji.

\- Cierto.. Perdón.. Lo olvide por completo nii-san.. – Se disculpó Hinata de inmediato haciendo una reverencia pero eso solo hizo que su dolor de cabeza empeorara.

\- Hinata-sama.. Será mejor que tome un café bien cargado para la resaca.. – Le aconsejo Neji – Sera mejor que me vaya.. Cuídese por favor..

\- Gracias nii-san! – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y agradecida por el consejo de su primo.

Y sin más Neji se despidió y salió por la puerta antes de salir malherido, una cosa es pelear contra locos que quieren acabar con el mundo shinobi, y otra muy distinta era enfrentarse a seis kunoichi con resaca. Definitivamente prefería a los locos revolucionarios.

Hinata luego de despedir a su primo, volvió la vista a la sala y todas estaban igual o peor que ella. Decidió seguir el consejo de su primo y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar las tazas de café para todas así pasaban un poco la resaca.

Luego del café, todas se sentían más animadas o por lo menos solo quedaban rastro de la resaca. El problema seguía siendo el dolor de cuerpo por dormir en el suelo. Aun así las risas siguieron hasta que todas se despidieron a la tarde para así dejar tranquila a Hinata. Ya tendrían tiempo para hacer más juntadas de esa forma.

Todas volvieron a sus hogares, con sus parejas y en el caso de Temari con sus hermanos que estaban en la aldea por el festival. Así fue que Hinata volvió a quedar sola en su hogar y luego de acomodar y sacar la basura, decidió darse un buen baño para descontracturarse y dormir más relajada en un colchón.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se abrigo bien ya que el invierno llego con todo y decidió salir a hacer las compras de las cosas que le faltaban en su departamento, lo que debía reponer y sobretodo algo con que envolver el regalo de su amigo secreto. Tomo una gran campera que le cubría perfectamente bien y agarrando sus llaves, salió de su casa.

Camino hasta la parte de los comercios, comprando cosas por el camino y saludando a todos los dueños de los negocios que siempre estaban felices de verla por ahí.

Llego hasta una tienda de regaladería, había distintos objetos para regalar pero ella necesitaba solo una cajita y el envoltorio. Entro al lugar y por suerte encontró la caja ideal para el collar. Ahora solo faltaba el papel. Había de distintos diseños y todos eran muy alegres y llamativos, pero por una extraña razón pensaba que todos se verían muy infantiles para el Uchiha. Estaba pronta a resignarse y buscar en otro lado, hasta que su vista llego a uno de color blanco con rojo.

\- Los colores del clan Uchiha.. – Pensó Hinata.

La idea era genial. Sería un detalle y no algo tan infantil como eran los demás de distintos colores. Sin pensárselo dos veces, lo tomo y corrió a pagar sus cosas. Una vez tuvo todo, salió del local bastante feliz de que ya encontrara todo pero sin darse cuenta choco contra alguien.

\- Lo siento mucho! – Dijo Hinata con una reverencia sin siquiera ver contra quien choco.

\- ¿Hina-chan? – Dijo la persona golpeada.

La mencionada levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules como el cielo que la miraban con sorpresa.

\- Naruto-kun! – Saludo Hinata y luego vio que a su lado estaba el Uchiha que también la miraba con sus oscuros ojos. Por extraño que pareciese su mirada la ponía nerviosa, todo debía ser culpa de Ino y su pregunta.

\- ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Comprando regalos para el festival? – Pregunto alegre Naruto restándole importancia al golpe anterior.

\- El regalo ya lo tengo.. Solo me faltaba el envoltorio para mí.. Mi amigo invisible.. – Dijo Hinata nerviosa de que su amigo invisible estuviese presente.

\- Aaahh.. Claro.. El amigo invisible.. – Dijo Naruto despreocupado mientras llevaba sus brazos detrás de la nuca pero luego cayó en cuenta de algo – No puede ser Hinata! – Grito el rubio.

La peliazul se asustó por el grito, el morocho a lado del rubio lo miro arqueando una ceja, sin entender que le sucedía ahora.

\- Naruto-kun ¿estás bien? – Pregunto preocupada.

\- No! No lo estoy! – Dijo mientras quería arrancarse los cabellos – Ino va a matarme al igual que Sakura! – Los dos que lo acompañaban seguían sin entender – Olvide el amigo invisibleee!

Ahora si todo tenía sentido, Hinata podía sentir pena por el rubio que de verdad se veía nervioso de llevarse algún golpe por parte de la rubia o de la pelirosa. El pelinegro simplemente rodo los ojos por el comportamiento tan exagerado del rubio.

\- Dobe eres muy molesto.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos.

\- ¡¿Que dijiste teme?! – Respondió enojado Naruto.

\- Que eres un idiota por olvidarte de algo como eso.. – Dijo Sasuke.

\- No dijiste eso.. Y el idiota eres tú! – Dijo el rubio mientras se fastidiaba por la actitud de su amigo – ¿Acaso tú ya tienes el regalo? – Pregunto.

\- Por supuesto.. – Dijo mirando a otro lado Sasuke, lo cierto era que ni siquiera había leído el nombre de quien le toco, había olvidado por completo ese tema y estaba igual o peor que el idiota de Naruto.

\- No te creo Teme.. Si nunca sales de tu casa.. – Dijo Naruto.

Hinata que estaba escuchando todo, no sabía qué hacer. Sentía que quizás ya se tendría que haber ido hace rato y que solo estaba como una espectadora nada más. Decidió hablar para así poder irse sin ser irrespetuosa.

\- Mmmm.. Naruto-kun en esta tienda hay muchas cosas que podrías ver para regalar.. – Le dijo Hinata – Incluso hay papeles para envolver los regalos.. – Dijo mientras mostraba su bolsa de compra.

Ambos amigos miraron la bolsa y luego la tienda y sonrieron sabiendo que aun podían ver algo bueno. O por lo menos Naruto que si sabía quién le había tocado, ya que Sasuke no sabía que comprar porque no sabía ni el nombre.

\- Gracias Hina-chan! – Dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba.

Por suerte ya Hinata no se desmayaba por estar cerca de él ni por hablarle, es más estaba feliz por él y su amiga ya que lo estaban intentando y solo podía pedir que todo saliera bien. Naruto al momento de abrazarla, sintió como Hinata estaba algo helada por el frio que hacía y se preocupó que por su culpa se estuviese congelando en medio de la calle.

\- Hina-chan.. Tienes las orejas muy heladas.. Deberías comprarte algún gorro para salir.. – Le dijo Naruto serio para que su amiga supiese que era de verdad lo que decía.

\- Jajaj.. – Rio Hinata al verlo serio – Quizás lo haga Naruto.. Igual por ahora prefiero volver a mi departamento.. Quizás otro día compre alguno..

\- Claro! – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa – Sera mejor entrar y ver algo para Shik.. Digo para mi amigo invisible..

Hinata no pudo evitar reírse ante el descuido de Naruto. Era obvio que guardar un secreto para él era algo difícil. Mientras Sasuke solo rodaba los ojos sin más por lo idiota que podía ser su amigo.

Fue así, Hinata se despidió de ambos y volvió a su hogar mientras que el par de amigos entraron a la tienda para ver algo para el amigo no tan secreto de Naruto. Luego de las compras, ambos se despidieron y Sasuke volvió a la tranquilidad de su hogar pero más que nada a buscar el bendito papel con el nombre de su amigo secreto para así saber por lo menos que comprar. Lo encontró en el bols de la llaves y no entendía como es que estando ahí nunca lo había leído, claro no lo leía porque le parecía absurdo el juego pero en vista que seguro el recibiría regalo, lo mejor era también verle a su amigo secreto.

Tomo el papel y leyó el nombre. Ahora si estaba en problemas.

\- Hyuga.. Hyuga Hinata.. – Dijo Sasuke soltando un suspiro – Que demonios le veo si ni la conozco..

Volvió a ponerse sus zapatos y un abrigo y salió a recorrer los lugares, pero sobre todo para ir a esa tienda y verle cualquier cosa.

Camino esperando no encontrarse a nadie que le delatara que no tenía su regalo cuando estaban a dos días del endemoniado juego. Iba caminado tranquilamente hasta que una tienda llamo su atención. Originalmente iba a comprarle cualquier cosa pero en exposición vio distintos gorros de lana tejidos y recordó lo que Naruto le había dicho a la muchacha horas antes.

 _\- Hina-chan.. Tienes las orejas muy heladas.. Deberías comprarte algún gorro para salir.._ – Le había dicho Naruto.

\- Tks.. Le comprare uno y listo.. – Dijo Sasuke para el mismo.

Busco entre todos los gorros y no sabía cuál elegir, no la conocía como para saber su color favorito o que color solía usar más. Trato de recordarla en la mañana y lo único que recordaba era su piel tan blanca como la porcelana, el rosado sus labios, el blanco de sus ojos con un toque de lavanda que los hacia brillar y su largo cabello azulado. Era todo lo que recordaba de ella y ya de por si se sorprendía de que recordara tanto a alguien que no solía frecuentar. Cansado de tener que pensar, tomo uno blanco que supuso le quedaría bien con el tono de su cabello y de ultima el blanco podía ir con cualquier otro color. Salió con su regalo pero la bolsa que le dieron no le convencía ya que era una común y estaba seguro que si caía con eso así, Ino y Sakura sacarían toda su furia por no tomarlo en serio. Camino un par de locales más y llego a la regaladería que había ido con Naruto y decidió comprar algo con que envolverlo pero lo cierto es que no quería tener más trabajo del que ya se había molestado en tener, así que busco alguna bolsa de regalo que sirviera para la ocasión. Encontró una lavanda que tenía unos toques de brillo. Extrañamente le recordó a sus ojos y le pareció que era perfecto. Compro la bolsa y por fin salió del lugar para volver a su hogar, con el regalo ya listo para evitarse broncas.

El famoso día del intercambio de regalos, había llegado. Toda la ciudad se vestía de los colores propios de la navidad y las luces adornaban todas las calles. Como todos habían quedado, se encontraron en Barba Q para celebrarlo ya que preferían compartirlo entre ellos y no tanto con el festival en sí. De a poco fueron llegando al lugar. Las primeras en llegar habían sido Ino y Sakura ya que ellas habían organizado todo. Sus vestimentas sí que eran festivas, eran las únicas vestidas con rojo, blanco y negro. Ambas llevaban una media gruesa en color negro con botas en el mismo tono, una falda roja con el borde blanco y una remera mangas largas también en rojo con el puño en blanco. Amabas dejaban caer a un lado la remera, dejando ver uno de sus hombros. Por el frio no se preocupaban ya que el lugar era calentito. Por ultimo tenían un hermoso gorro en los mismos tonos que completaban todo el look.

Sus parejas decidieron ser más fieles a sus formas de vestir y se habían puesto lo de siempre, con la diferencia que estaban más abrigados que sus parejas aunque suponían que en algún momento le tendrían que dar sus camperas por haberse puesto esas ropas.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron los hermanos de la arena y el novio de la mayor de los tres. Todos saludaron y tomaron sus lugares en la mesa. Para suerte de los tres que no acostumbraban a ver nieve, Ino los había ayudado con sus ropas para que no pasaran frio en la velada. Cada uno iba con sus colores característicos, como Gaara usaba el tono bordo que le sentaba muy bien y por suerte no llevaba su traje de Kasekage ya que la idea era que todos se divirtieran como nunca lo hubiesen hecho, Kankuro opto por el tono negro con algo de violeta que iba con el maquillaje de su rostro. Por ultimo Temari llevaba un hermoso abrigo en negro con un lazo rojo que marcaba su figura. Se notaba que estaba cómoda con esa ropa y esperaba que de verdad lo estuviese porque pronto viviría con este clima.

\- Podrías haberte esmerado un poco más en tu ropa ¿no Shikamaru? – Dijo molesta Ino a su compañero.

\- Tks.. Que problemática que eres Ino.. Vine ¿no?.. – Dijo Shikamaru mientras bostezaba, no hacia ni un minuto que estaba en el lugar y ya tenía un reto de su amiga.

\- Dios! No hay caso contigo.. – Dijo molesta, lo cierto es que estaba bien para la ocasión pero si no lo fastidiaba no sería ella y si él no la llama problemática no sería Shikamaru.

Los siguientes y sumamente animados, fueron Tenten y Lee. Estaban alegres con la reunión y con todo lo que había en las calles por el festival. A decir verdad eran los más animados hasta ahora pero que se podía esperar si estaban el serio de Gaara y El flojo de Shikamaru.

Lee con su habitual traje verde que no lo cambiaba por nada en el mundo, saludo animadamente a todos para luego ir con Naruto. Tenten por su parte, llevaba una hermosa falda gruesa en tono bordo con unas botas negras y en la parte de arriba un buzo blanco con dos pompones en unas tiras.

A los minutos entraron Chouji junto con su novia Karui que ambos estaban bastante arreglados para la ocasión y detrás de ellos Kiba que había dejado a Akamaru en su casa junto a la estufa para que no pasara frio, y Shino con su gabardina alta que apenas lo dejaba ver su rostro. Todos parecían que habían elegido sus ropas de andar por la aldea y nadie se esmeraba en la ocasión.

Sasuke fue uno de los últimos en llegar. Al momento de entrar al lugar, quería salir ya que no tenía muchos ánimos del espíritu navideño pero debía admitir que el que estuviesen todos era bastante entretenido, era volver el tiempo a una época donde todos compartían con sus amigos y compañeros, decidió dejarse llevar una vez en su vida y no molestarse por todo. La noche ameritaba estar rodeados de seres queridos y aunque él solo tenía a Naruto y a Sakura como amigos, suponía que todos los demás no les molestarían su presencia.

Sorpresivamente para él, todos lo saludaron eufóricamente, como si de verdad quisieran que estuviese en ese lugar y que disfrutara de estar con todos. Tomo asiento cerca de Naruto, que estaba hablando con Sai y Lee.

\- Bueno.. – Llamo la atención Ino – Ahora pondrán sus regalos en una bolsa por la cual pasaremos con Sakura así cuando sean las doce los repartimos..

\- Faltan Neji y Hinata.. – Dijo Tenten y como si fuese por invocación, los mencionados llegaron al lugar.

\- Perdón por la tardanza – Se disculpó Hinata con una reverencia.

Todos se quedaron embobados con la peliazul, siempre la veían con ropa talles más grande de lo que eran y con faldas que le llegaban al tobillo, pero justo hoy había cambiado su look por completo, o por lo menos la parte de abajo ya que seguía con los camperones que eran más grande que ella. Ahora llevaba unas calzas gruesas en color negra con unas botas que apenas tenían taco, una falda corta en color marrón que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos. Tenía un camperón en un tono crema que aunque era una talla más grande, le quedaba mejor de los que solía usar. Por ultimo tenía una bufanda blanca para resguardarla del frio.

\- Nos demoramos en la mansión Hyuga y por ello llegamos tarde.. – Se excusó Neji – Lo sentimos.

Tenten lo vio y la verdad que estaba bastante atractivo con ropa más casual y no con los trajes ninjas que solía verlo siempre.

\- Bien! Como están todos dejen sus regalos en la bolsa para repartirlos luego.. – Dijo Sakura.

Al momento que todos dejaron sus regalos, la comida llego para el disfrute de todos y así comenzó la reunión entre todos. Kiba, Naruto y Chouji competían por saber quién es el que comía mas de los tres aunque los demás solo pensaban que competían por quien era más desagradable comiendo. Los demás seguían hablando y riendo de todo disfrutando de la acogedora velada que estaba viviendo todos. Reían sin preocupaciones, contando anécdotas y compitiendo por cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Incluso los más serios del lugar como Gaara y Sasuke, se permitieron reír y en más de una ocasión, compartieran una que otra palabra con los demás.

Al momento de las doce, el festival hizo un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales donde todos salieron a verlo y disfrutaron de los minutos de espectáculo. El cielo se tiño de diversos colores y distintas formas se vieron en el cielo oscuro. Cuando todo termino, todos volvieron a seguir comiendo y luego de un brindis entre todos, Sakura e Ino se pusieron a repartir los regalos de todos.

Tenten disfrutaba de un nuevo juego de armas, Chouji tenía un par de cupones para comer en Barba Q junto con un par de bolsas de papas, Sai tenía un nuevo cuaderno para sus dibujos, Shikamaru tenía un nuevo juego de shogi, a Temari le regalaron distintos abanicos para cuando este en Suna, Sakura unos nuevos guantes para sus misiones, Ino tuvo nuevos maquillajes, a Gaara le regalaron un cuadro con una foto de sus hermanos con él, Kankuro un juego de títeres que le causó mucha gracia, a Kiba a modo de burla le regalaron comida para perro pero también cupones para el Barba Q que eso si le gustaba más, Shino recibió un libro sobre insectos, Karui un par de aros hermosos, Lee unas nuevas polainas de entrenamiento y un reto de que corriera por dos horas alrededor de la plaza a modo de burla pero sus ojos se ilusionaron y estaba listo para realizarlos pero fue detenido por Tenten y Neji, Neji recibió un vale de un fin de semana sin Lee y Gai-sensei en el cual se iba a poder relajar para que meditara o hacer lo que quisiese, Hinata recibió un hermoso gorro blanco el cual le venía bien con la bufanda que tenía puesta y por último, a Sasuke le dieron una caja bastante linda donde dentro había un collar que le llamo la atención.

Al principio pensó que era una broma de mal gusto pero dentro, había una carta y decidió leerla antes de sacar conclusiones.

 _Uchiha-san.. Este regalo me parecía el más indicado para usted.. No quiero que piense que es alguna broma de mal gusto o algo parecido.. La realidad es que esto le perteneció a Itachi-san.. Lamento haberlo tenido tanto tiempo y recién ahora entregárselo.. Puede creerme o no de era suyo.. Él me lo dejo hace años y creo que es mejor que usted lo tenga.._

 _Feliz navidad.._

 _Su amigo invisible._

Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que veía, en definitiva si era algo del estilo de Itachi pero no entendía por qué la Hyuga lo tenía, y si sabía que ella era su amigo invisible ya que reconoció el papel y le pareció que a propósito lo eligió para simular el símbolo del clan Uchiha, y no solo eso, sino que su forma de escribir y de llamarlo, era obvio que era ella. Pero tenía muchas dudas y necesitaba sacarlas sí o sí.

Decidió buscarla entre todos sus compañeros para hablar con ella pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Busco a sus compañeros para preguntarle si la habían visto pero estos le dijeron que no sabían dónde estaba. Luego busco a su primo ya que como llegaron juntos seguro él sabría donde estaba.

\- Hyuga.. – Lo llamo Sasuke – Tu prima.. ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – Respondió el Hyuga, algo molesto por su forma de llamar a su prima.

\- No es asunto tuyo.. Solo dime donde esta y punto – Dijo Sasuke mientras lo miraba desafiantemente.

\- Pues no pienso decírtelo.. – Dijo para seguir hablando con Lee y Naruto, ignorándolo por completo.

El Uchiha estaba perdiendo la paciencia y se había comportado toda la noche como para justo ahora toda su paciencia se vaya por el caño culpa de ambos Hyugas. Tenten que lo escucho se acercó a él viendo que podía comenzar algún pleito y no quería que algo arruinara la noche en la que se habían esforzada sus amigas por organizar.

\- Sasuke.. Hina salió.. Dudo que vuelva.. – Hablo Tenten – en esta época siempre suele desaparecerse en la noche..

\- ¿Sabes dónde suele ir? – Pregunto lo más amable que pudo ya que de última lo está ayudando.

\- No lo sé.. Lo lamento.. – Dijo Tenten – Quizás mañana la puedes buscar en su casa..

Luego de decir eso, Tenten volvió con su equipo a seguir hablando. Por su parte Sasuke no podía esperar a esperar a mañana para saber lo que realmente había sucedido para que ella tuviese algo que le perteneciese a Itachi. Tomo su campera gruesa que se la había sacado porque el clima dentro del lugar era cálido, y salió a tratar de buscarla.

No la conocía como para saber por dónde buscar así que decidió buscar su chacra por los lugares pero al haber tanta gente no podía encontrarla. Decidió subir a los techos para tratar de encontrarla y sintió una chacra a lo lejos. Bastante alejado de donde se encontraba pero suponía que podía ser ella ya que los ANBU no iban por esa zona y menos durante el festival. Sin pensarlo demasiado, salió saltando para ese lugar y poder hablar con ella.

Por su parte Hinata, luego de la entrega de los regalos, decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Siempre solía desaparecerse para esta época pero más que nada porque le gustaba ir a un lugar que en esta época se congelaba y le permitía hacer algo que solo su equipo sabía.

Algo alejada de la zona en que estaban todos, adentrado un poco en el bosque, había un hermoso lago pero con el frio que hacia se congelaba. Abrigada como estaba camino sobre el lago y concentrando algo de chacra en sus pies, y comenzó a deslizarse por el lago como si flotara y así patino sin miedo a que nadie la viese.

Sasuke llego hasta un lago que estaba metido entre muchos árboles y ahí la encontró. Parecía como si estuviese volando por el lago congelado. Le llamo la atención lo hermosa que se veía con la luz de la luna alumbrándola. Su cabello parecía estar nadando con cada deslizada que hacía, con cada giro se veía cada vez más hermosa incluso cuando patinaba de espalda. Su baile llamaba poderosamente su atención y se quedó contemplándola un buen rato hasta que recordó por que la había salido a buscar. Decidió acercarse a ella que de estar tan concentrada en lo suyo, no lo sintió cuando ya se encontraba al borde del lago.

\- Hyuga.. – La llamo Sasuke con voz gruesa pero no conto con que ella se asustara.

\- KYYYYA! – Grito Hinata del susto y perdiendo la concentración cayo de lleno dándose un golpe en toda la parte posterior de su anatomía.

\- Tenemos que hablar.. – Dijo Sasuke sin importarle el reciente golpe de la chica.

\- Auuuuchh.. Gracias estoy bien.. No me sucedió nada.. – Dijo en sarcasmo Hinata pero Sasuke no le importo su tono aunque le llamo la atención que osara en hablarle así.

\- Sal de ahí y ven que tengo que hablar contigo.. – Dijo Sasuke.

\- Si quieres hablar ven y patina.. – Dijo Hinata mientras se paraba de nuevo, nunca había sido tan osada en su vida pero sabía a lo que él se refería y prefería estar en un lugar donde se sintiese más cómoda para hablar.

\- No pienso ir hasta ahí.. Ven aquí.. Ahora.. – Demando Sasuke molesto.

\- Tranquilo.. A Kiba también le costó dominarlo en un principio.. – Dijo Hinata queriéndolo picarlo un poco para que caiga.

Sasuke al escuchar eso se molestó demasiado, esa muchacha se atrevía a compararlo con el Inuzuka cuando él siempre fue el mejor en todo y obviamente era uno de los mejores shinobi de la aldea a pesar de todo lo que había hecho. Decidió aceptar su desafío y juntando chacra en sus pies, se adentró en el lago congelado y a paso cauteloso intento deslizarse como ella pero por lo visto era más difícil de lo que parecía.

Por su parte Hinata seguía patinando alrededor de él y se reía con sus intentos por deslizarse. Cuando vio su miraba con enojo por reírse de él, dejo de hacerlo y se acercó para explicarle.

\- Uchiha-san tiene que deslizar primero un pie impulsándose con el otro.. – Le dijo Hinata a su lado.

El pelinegro estaba demasiado molesto con la situación, no solo había caído en su provocación como un novato, sino que realmente era algo complicado deslizarse del modo que ella lo hacía.

Decidió hacerle caso y tratar de impulsarse como ella dijo pero no salió como esperaba. Lamentablemente no uso el chacra suficiente para deslizarse y uno de sus pies patino más de lo debido haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Hinata al ver que iba a caerse, patino cerca suyo para sujetarlo pero de nada funciono ya que el Uchiha caía y para el colmo, al tratar de darle la mano, cayó encima de él.

Sasuke no podía creer lo torpe que había sido para algo tan simple como patinar. Su orgullo realmente estaba herido. Tan metido estaba en su enojo que nunca se percató que había sujetado la mano de la peliazul para evitar caer, pero cuando trato de levantarse, ahí la vio. Estaba encima de él y por extraño que pareciese no le molestaba que estuviese ahí.

Hinata por su parte, se sentía sumamente avergonzada por estar encima del Uchiha y no quería molestarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Levanto la vista y por unos segundos sus miradas se encontraron, sus profundos ojos negros la atraparon completamente y sentía que se perdía en ellos. El Uchiha también se perdió en la mirada de la peliazul y pudo ver ese brillo de pureza que sus blancos ojos brindaban. Sin saber porque, estiro su mano para correr un mechón de su cabello y depositarlo detrás de su oreja para poder seguirla viendo. Ante este gesto, Hinata sentía que el aire se le iba de los pulmones y que seguramente su rostro estaba tan rojo que no se vería natural.

El pelinegro al ver lo que hizo, saco su mano lo más rápido que pudo y con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, le hablo en un tono tan frio como el lago donde estaban recostados.

\- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche Hyuga? – Cuestión el pelinegro.

Hinata al escuchar eso se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para darle lugar, se sentía sumamente avergonzada por lo sucedido y no quería que el Uchiha pensara mal de ella. Se apartó de él, aun sobre el lago congelado y trato de calmar su sonrojo y su corazón que no paraba de latir con mucha fuerza por lo sucedido.

\- Lo.. Lo sien.. Siento mucho Uchiha-san.. – Se disculpó Hinata con su típico tartamudeo cuando se ponía nerviosa.

Sasuke se levantó con calma para evitar caer nuevamente y sin más sujeto la muñeca de la Hyuga para salir de ahí y poder hablar por fin a lo que vino.

\- Basta de juegos Hyuga.. Tenemos que hablar.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras tiraba de ella para agarrarla y salir del lago en un solo salto.

Hinata al principio se sorprendió por el agarra del pelinegro pero poco pudo pensar en ello cuando este la tomo de la cintura para salir del lago. Para evitar caer, lo sujeto del cuello y así se dejó llevar hasta donde el Uchiha quería para así hablar. Levanto apenas la vista y podía ver como parecía molesto pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fue ver lo hermoso que era a la luz de la luna. Avergonzada de estar viéndolo, debió la mirada para que no lo notara, cosa que para su desgracia no paso. Él había notado que Hinata lo miraba y no pudo evitar sonreír con soberbia, su ego obviamente había crecido al percatarse de su mirada, aunque él tampoco se quedó atrás ya que también aprovechaba momentos para verla y su belleza sí que lo dejaba perdido.

Apuro el paso y llegaron hasta un parque que por la hora y el clima, estaba completamente desocupado, todos debían estar con sus amigos y familias o disfrutando del festival en la otra parte de la aldea. La dejo sobre unos columpios que había y se paró frente a ella. Tenía mucho que preguntar pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Hinata al ver la duda en el rostro del Uchiha decidió hablar ella primero para que el silencio no sea tan incómodo. De última ella era la que tenía que contarle la historia. Soltando un sonoro suspiro que llamo la atención al pelinegro, comenzó a hablar.

\- Quiere saber si de verdad es de él.. ¿O no Uchiha-san? – Pregunto Hinata mientras se movía un poco en el columpio.

\- ¿Era de él..? ¿Esto le perteneció a Itachi..? – Pregunto Sasuke mientras se lo mostraba.

\- Así es.. Itachi-san me lo dejo hace muchos años.. – Respondió.

\- ¿Como..? ¿Porque dártelo a ti..? ¿Que tenías que ver tu con mi hermano? – Pregunto confundido y algo molesto de que Itachi le dejara algo a una niña como ella.

\- Vera Uchiha-san.. Cuando era una niña, tuve que asistir a muchas reuniones de los clanes.. Como sabrá Itachi y yo somos.. Éramos los herederos de los clanes así que era inevitable cruzarnos.. – Dijo Hinata agachando la cabeza por usar el tiempo pasado en sus palabras, no porque quisiese ser la heredera, sino porque Itachi ya no estaba.

Sasuke noto el cambio de voz y le sorprendió que alguien a parte de él tuviese algún afecto por su hermano. Pero no pudo preguntar mucho ya que la Hyuga siguió hablando.

\- Luego de lo que sucedió con mi tío, me quede completamente sola.. Mi padre comenzó a enfadarse conmigo por mi debilidad pero me seguía llevando a los festivales y reuniones de clases.. Pasaba mucho tiempo sola hasta que Itachi-san se acercó a mí.. – Recordó Hinata con una sonrisa – Él siempre fue sumamente atento y amable conmigo.. Era un gran amigo.. El primero si soy sincera.. Recuerdo que para un cumpleaños me regalo una cajita musical con una muñequita patinando.. Desde entonces patino.. En fin.. Él ya hacía varios trabajos ninjas así que la compro con su dinero.. Su padre.. Tu padre no le agradaba la idea de que seamos amigos.. Problemas de clases supongo..

Sasuke recordó las veces que su padre renegaba del clan Hyuga y siempre decía que eran unos estirados buenos para nada, claro que en ese tiempo mucho no presto atención ya que solo buscaba la aceptación de su padre y ser un poco más como su hermano.

\- Aun no respondiste mi pregunta.. ¿Porque dártelo a ti? – Pregunto Sasuke sin saber cómo reaccionar a todo lo que la Hyuga le contaba.

\- Lo siento.. – Se disculpó por divagar un poco en los recuerdos – En el último festival que él participo en la aldea nos vimos.. O más bien él me encontró.. Me había separado de mi padre y estaba perdida entre tanta gente.. Quería llorar pero Itachi-san me encontró y me tendió la mano.. Caminamos un momento juntos y él prometió llevarme con mi padre.. Pasamos por algunos puestos.. Comimos dangos.. Luego vimos los collares de cuervo.. A mí me recordó a él y cuando se lo comente, simplemente sonrió y tomo dos para comprarlos..

\- ¿Dos? – Pregunto confundido, ella solo le había dado uno.

\- Si.. – Dijo Hinata mientras corría apenas su bufanda y sacaba el otro collar de cuervo, era igual de negro que el de Sasuke, incluso con sus ojos rojos, lo único que se diferenciaban es en que el de Hinata tenía las alas extendidas como si estuviese volando – Itachi-san me lo regalo para navidad.. Dijo que él se quedaría con el otro y que eso sería un símbolo de nuestra amistad.. Yo estaba encantada de tener un amigo como él.. No me sentía sola.. Luego de eso me llevo con mi padre y yo lo despedí con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.. Nunca pensé que esa sería la última vez que habláramos..

\- ¿No volvieron a verse? – Pregunto Sasuke impactado por todo lo que escuchaba. Hinata solo negó con la cabeza.

\- No.. No volví a verlo.. Al tiempo sucedió lo de tu clan Uchiha-san.. – Dijo Hinata.

\- Sasuke.. – Dijo el pelinegro interrumpiéndola.

\- ¿Eh? – Lo miro sorprendida Hinata ya que no entendía.

\- A Itachi lo llamas por su nombre.. Además de que eres la única que me llama por mi apellido.. – Dijo el pelinegro desviando la mirada, se sentía tonto por lo que había dicho pero no quería que lo llamase tan formal cuando a su hermano lo llamaba más cariñosamente.

\- Lo siento Uchi.. Digo Sasuke-san.. – Se corrigió Hinata algo avergonzada por llamarlo de esa forma – En.. Entonces.. Usted llámeme Hinata y no Hyuga como lo hace.. – Dijo mientras el rubor subía a sus mejillas.

Sasuke la vio nerviosa y roja por la situación y decidió llamarla de esa forma, además prestaba mucho a la confusión si se encontraba ella y su primo en el mismo lugar.

\- Como sea.. ¿Qué paso luego de lo sucedido con mi clan? – Cuestiono tratando de volver al tema principal.

\- Aaahh sii.. – Dijo Hinata tratando de retomar la historia – Esa noche podría jurar que sentí a alguien en mi ventana pero no podía despertarme para ver.. Era como si estaba en un sueño profundo..

\- Genjutsu.. – Pensó Sasuke.

\- A la mañana siguiente me asome para ver que podía ser pero claro que ya no habría nadie.. En cambio encontré el collar de Itachi-san.. Quise ir a verlo para preguntarse si me lo daba porque no quería ser más mi amigo pero no se me permitió salir de la mansión.. Después me entere de lo sucedido y me angustie muchísimo.. – Dijo Hinata.

\- Pensaste como todos que era un traidor.. – Dijo Sasuke, no como pregunta sino afirmándolo.

\- Para nada.. – Dijo segura Hinata, llamando la atención del pelinegro – Siempre creí que si Itachi-san hizo eso fue por algo.. Nada justificaba las muertes de todas esas personas pero sabía que a él le tendría que haber dolido más tener que hacerlo..

\- ¿Creíste en él? – Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba – ¿Porque no dijiste nada entonces? ¿Porque te guardaste esto? – Dijo mientras levantaba el collar.

Hinata sabía que Sasuke debía estar molesto con ella por no decirle antes todo esto, y lo cierto es que estaba en todo su derecho, se había olvidado por completo de esa parte de su historia y no había perdón para su falta.

\- No era mi intención Sasuke-san.. – Se disculpó Hinata – en esa época yo no tenía ni voz ni voto en nada de lo que dijese o hiciese.. Nadie en mi familia me quería y mi único amigo se había ido para siempre.. – La peliazul quería llorar pero decidió aguantarse – Cuando quise hablar contigo no fuiste el más amable de todos.. Sé que no es excusa pero me dio miedo hablarte..

Ahora si Sasuke no entendía, no la recordaba a ella en la academia, pero lo cierto es que solía comportarse como un idiota con todos porque hablaban a sus espaldas de él y de su familia. Capas que en esa época pensó que ella sentía lastima por él y como todo orgulloso Uchiha que era la alejo sin saber lo que ella podía decirle. Pero la voz de la peliazul lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Luego me era difícil verlo.. Con todas las misiones tanto de su equipo como del mío, era complicado encontrarnos.. – Comento Hinata – Además de que siempre estaba Naruto-kun con usted..

Eso descoloco al pelinegro, pero luego recordó que ella siempre estuvo enamorada del Dobe. Era la primera y única chica en toda la academia que nunca lo vio más que como compañero. Un poco su ego estaba dolido ya que él era mejor que el rubio y no entendía que podía verle a él.

\- Además.. – Hablo Hinata volviéndolo a la realidad – Después se fue de la aldea y no lo volví a ver más.. Si le soy sincera había olvidado por completo todo esto.. Fue hasta hace unos días que encontré la cajita musical y con ella los collares.. Cuando lo vi no pude evitar recordar todo lo que Itachi-san hizo por mí.. Supuse que lo mejor sería darle el collar de él.. Era de su hermano y creo que es justo que usted lo tenga.. Cuando me dirigía a verlo, me cruce con Sakura e Ino y tuve que participar del amigo invisible.. Cuando saque su nombre me parecía una señal de que era mejor dárselo recién hoy.. Días más días menos no hacia diferencia a los años que lo tuve sin recordarlo..

\- Por eso me lo diste hoy.. – Dijo Sasuke.

\- Así es.. – Afirmo Hinata – Puede creerme o no todo lo que le conté.. Yo sé que es cierto y espero que lo acepte..

\- Si te lo dejo a ti.. ¿Porque me lo das? – Dijo Sasuke mientras lo miraba en su mano.

Sin darse cuenta, Hinata ya se había levantado del columpio y estaba frente a él. El pelinegro no movió ni un musculo pero la observo. Hinata, tomo su collar entre sus manos y haciendo puntita de pie, le coloco el collar en su cuello, rozando apenas su piel y acariciando sus cabellos negros como la noche. Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar, la sentía muy cerca de él y el pequeño rose que había tenido su mano con su cuello le gusto y quería volver a sentirlo.

Avergonzada de su osadía, la peliazul, una vez que le había colocado el collar se alejó de él y escondió su mirada en su flequillo para que no viese su rubor.

\- Seguramente Itachi-san le hubiese gustado que lo tengas.. – Dijo Hinata sin mirarlo – es uno de los pocos recuerdos que quedan de él.. No quiero que su nombre se olvide.. No quiero que se lo recuerde como un traidor cuando no lo fue.. – Tomo entre sus dedos su collar para seguir hablando – Itachi-san es un héroe y prefiero recordarlo así.. Quédese con ese collar yo tengo el mío.. Y quien le dice capas que de esta forma ahora nos volvemos amigos..

Luego de decir esas palabras la Hyuga levanto su rostro para verlo y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y la más sincera que había visto en su vida. Sasuke tomo si collar entre sus dedos y por primera vez dio las gracias por algo.

\- Gracias Hinata.. Por el regalo y por pensar así de Itachi.. – Dijo el pelinegro.

\- De nada Sasuke-san – Volvió a sonreír.

En ese preciso instante, una hermosa nevada comenzó a hacer su aparición. Los copos de nieve caían lentamente y con las luces de la aldea parecían pequeñas estrellas cayendo del cielo. Ambos apreciaron las vistas y el clima que se había formado entre los dos. Volvieron a mirarse, perdiéndose cada uno en los ojos del otro, sintiendo que todo a su alrededor se había detenido. El ónix de los ojos del Uchiha no podía apartarse del blanco violáceo de la Hyuga. Sin pensárselo demasiado acorto la distancia entre ambos, la peliazul no se movió de su lugar pero un rubor más notorio apareció en sus mejillas. Sasuke acaricio su rostro para luego tomar de su mentón y acercarse aún más. Hinata lo vio tan cerca de su rostro que pensó que se desmayaría como cuando era una niña pero no sucedió, además de que por extraño que sonase, no quería alejarse tampoco. Estaban a milímetros de fundirse en un tierno beso cuando pequeñas risas se escucharon en el parque y ambos se separaron avergonzados.

\- Lo.. Lo sien.. Siento Sasuke-san.. – Se disculpó Hinata no muy segura de que.

\- Como sea.. Mejor te acompaño a tu casa antes que se nieve más fuerte.. – Dijo Sasuke restándole importancia a lo sucedido pero algo avergonzado por lo que iba a hacer.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar sin siquiera preguntar para donde tenían que ir ya que supuso que debía volver a la mansión Hyuga. Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, por un momento dejo de pensar y se dejó llevar por sus hermosos ojos perlados, giro apenas el rostro para verla si lo seguía y efectivamente ahí estaba. Tenía la mirada baja, ocultando su rostro en esa gran bufanda y su flequillo, seguramente estaría sonrojada pero lo que le sorprendió es que ella en ningún momento se alejó de él.

Hinata por su parte siguió al Uchiha mientras caminaban, estaba tan avergonzada de lo que pudo pasar. Sin darse cuenta se dejó llevar por lo profundo de sus ojos y perdida en ellos no pudo moverse, esperando que pasara lo que no pudo ser. Eso la avergonzaba más que nada, quería que hubiese pasado pero no debía pensar así ya que ni lo conocía y él tampoco a ella. Siguió caminando detrás de él hasta que se dio cuenta por donde iban y entendió que nunca le comento que no vivía más ahí. Tímidamente agarro de su campera para que detuviera el paso.

\- Sasuke-san.. Etto.. Yo ya no vivo en la mansión Hyuga.. – Dijo Hinata cuando ambos detuvieron el paso.

El pelinegro la miro extrañado ya que no lo sabía. Se sentía como un idiota por no preguntar ante y la nieve comenzaba a caer cada vez más rápido como para andar paseando a esas horas.

\- ¿Entonces donde está tu casa? – Pregunto el Uchiha.

\- Por aquí.. – Señalo Hinata, por suerte se había dado cuenta a tiempo para no demorar tanto.

Ahora el Uchiha es quien seguía a la Hyuga. La nieve comenzaba a ser cada vez más densa y el frio se sentía en todo el cuerpo, Hinata agradecía que su amigo invisible le hubiese regalado un gorro de lana porque si no estaría congelándose las orejas. Se lo acomodo un poco más ya que se le había corrido y además para que le tapara bien las orejas. El Uchiha a ver eso sonrió de lado al saber que su regalo había sido el correcto y que por lo visto a la peliazul le gustaba su obsequio.

Llegaron al departamento de la Hyuga pero la nevada era bastante fuerte. Sasuke sentía que por ser buena persona se iba a terminar enfermando y se suponía que debía volver de sus vacaciones, a hacer trabajos como shinobi y no podía darse el lujo de enfermarse, estaba bastante molesto pero ya no podía hacer nada. Hinata viendo que la tormenta era fuerte y que era peligroso para la salud del pelinegro que volviera así a su casa, tomo valor y lo invito a pasar, podía esperar a que parara.

\- Sasuke-san.. ¿Quiere pasar y tomar algo caliente en lo que esperamos que pare un poco?.. Sería perjudicial para su salud volver así.. – Dijo Hinata roja como un tomate por lo que le estaba proponiendo al Uchiha.

El pelinegro no daba crédito a lo que la Hyuga proponía. Era cierto que la tormenta podía ser mala para su salud pero tampoco era para tanto si llegaba a su casa. Aun así decidió aceptar la propuesta de ella, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y algo le decía que no quería separarse de ella.

\- ¿Tienes café? – Pregunto a modo de aceptar su propuesta.

\- Claro – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa al saber que aceptaba.

Ambos entraron al departamento, el cual estaba bastante calentito ya que la Hyuga se había encargado de dejar en mínimo la calefacción para mantener el clima cálido. Dejaron sus abrigos en un perchero de la entrada y Hinata le indico que pasara a la sala mientras ella preparaba el café y un té para ella.

Se sentó a esperarla que volviera, le sorprendió donde estaba viviendo. Era bastante alejado de los demás Hyugas, a la vez que no era un departamento tan ostentoso. Era pequeño para lo que hubiese esperado para una heredera. Recorrió con la vista todo el lugar y pudo ver las fotos que tenía con sus amigos, su familia, y con algunos compañeros. A los minutos, llego Hinata con las bebidas calientes y tomo lugar a su lado, dejando la bandeja en la mesa frente al sillón.

\- Aquí tiene Sasuke-san.. – Dijo Hinata mientras le daba la taza de café – No tiene azúcar porque no sabía si quería o no.. Si quiere puedo traerle un poco..

\- Esta bien así.. Me gusta el café amargo.. – Dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba la taza – ¿Porque vives sola?

\- Oh.. – se sorprendió Hinata de que él comenzara una conversación – Quise independizarme de mi padre.. No deseo ser la heredera del clan así que le pedí salir de los dominios Hyuga y empezar mi vida..

\- Que madura.. – Dijo a modo de burla el Uchiha.

\- No se burle de mi Uchiha-san.. – Dijo molesta Hinata, mientras inflaba las mejillas.

\- Ohh por lo que veo cuando te molestes conmigo me dirás Uchiha y no Sasuke.. – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona ante la cara de enojo de la peliazul, a decir verdad le resultaba bastante adorable lo correcta que podía ser incluso para molestarse.

La peliazul estaba molesta por como la trataba, pero tristemente ella no duraba enojada mucho tiempo y al instante sonrió por la situación en que se encontraban. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que la noche de la navidad estaría con el vengador de la aldea, no se lo creería ni ella y diría que están todos locos, pero ahí estaba ahora. Platicaban como si se conociesen de toda la vida cuando era la primera vez que cruzaban una palabra.

Siguieron hablando de temas sin importancia, o más bien la Hyuga hablaba ya que el pelinegro no era de hablar tanto. Aun así disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, incluso cuando había silencio entre ambos, no les molestaba ya que era agradable la compañía que se hacían. Cuando ya era bastante tarde, Hinata bostezo sin poder evitarlo y el pelinegro lo noto. Él también estaba cansado pero no podía salir, la nevada no había parado y estaba agradable el clima en el departamento de la Hyuga, él no era de pensar en cosas amorosas ni mucho menos pero la compañía de ella le traía una calma que nunca creyó tener.

Al verla como cabeceaba por mantenerse despierta decidió que era hora de que se vaya a descansar.

\- Hyuga.. Deberías dormir.. – Dijo Sasuke sin darle mucha relevancia al asunto.

\- Hinata.. Dijo que me llamaría así.. – Dijo Hinata mientras se cubría la boca para bostezar.

\- Como sea.. Deberías dormir.. Ya es tarde y se nota que no puedes más con el sueño.. – Repitió el Uchiha.

\- Pero sería muy descortés irme y dejarlo aquí.. Además de que la tormenta no paro.. – Dijo Hinata.

\- Puedo dormir en el sillón no tengo drama.. He dormido en lugares peores te lo aseguro.. – Dijo el Uchiha recordando el pasado.

\- No hace falta que duerma en el sillón Sasuke-san.. – Dijo Hinata haciendo una pausa para bostezar, el Uchiha aprovecho eso para hacerle burla.

\- ¿Acaso quieres que duérmanos juntos HI-NA-TA? – Pregunto de manera picara el pelinegro.

En ese preciso momento a Hinata se le fue todo el sueño de golpe y no pudo evitar sorprenderse y avergonzarse por lo que el pelinegro había dicho.

\- Pe.. Pero qué.. Que dice Sasuke-san.. – Tartamudeo Hinata por los nervios – Te.. Tengo una habitación.. Para visitas..

Sasuke no pudo evitar reír con orgullo por lo que unas simple palabras podía provocar en la peliazul. Decidió aceptar su oferta y se acercó hasta su oreja para hablarle y seguirla poniendo incomoda y nerviosa.

\- ¿Entonces donde esta esa habitación HI-NA-TA? – Volvió a decir su nombre de forma graciosa.

\- No es necesario que me llame así.. – Dijo Hinata sin moverse un musculo, podía sentir la respiración de Sasuke en su oreja y eso le estremecía todo el cuerpo – Solo diga mi nombre de manera normal..

\- Claro.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras se enderezaba para verla bien, aún estaba roja por la cercanía de ambos y se podía ver que hacia un gran esfuerzo por no tartamudear.

\- Sera mejor que me siga así le indico la habitación.. – Dijo la Hyuga.

Ambos se encaminaron por el pasillo para llegar al cuarto de huéspedes, donde dormiría el Uchiha por esta noche. Al igual que toda la casa, el cuarto estaba bastante acomodado y caliente para que se pudiese dormir. Hinata le indico donde había más colchas en el caso de que le hiciese frio y sin más le dejo para que descansara. Ella se dirigió a su cuarto y se colocó una pijama bastante cómoda que a pesar de ser invierno, parecía más de verano ya que le gustaba taparse con varias colchas cuando hacia frio y con ropa de dormir abrigada, era bastante incómodo.

Cuando estaba por recostarse, quiso tomar un poco de agua antes de dormir, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso. La noche había sido larga y realmente necesitaba descansar. Dejo el vaso para lavarlo por la mañana y volvió a su cuarto pero al hacerlo se topó con Sasuke que salía del baño, solamente llevaba el pantalón que tenía y nada más, era cierto que ella no tenía pijama de invierno pero tampoco era cuestión de dormir tan desabrigado.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose sin saber que decir o que hacer. Hinata no podía moverse de donde estaba y no podía dejar de mirarlo. Su cuerpo estaba bien marcado y su piel algo más oscura que la suya, lo hacía ver hermoso. Por su parte, Sasuke tampoco podía correr la vista de la peliazul, su blanca piel resaltaba con el pijama que de seguro era de verano, solo llevaba un short corto, demasiado, y una remera de tiras que le llegaba a cubrir casi hasta el short, pero por sobre todo, dejaba a la vista sus prominentes pechos. La recorrió con la vista y definitivamente podía quedarse todo el día, la noche y el tiempo que sea, contemplándola. Y lo que más le agradaba es que ella parecía hacer lo mismo con él. Sonriéndole burlescamente, se acercó más a ella pero esta vez ella si daba un paso hacia atrás de los nervios que tenía. Cuando el camino se le fue interrumpido por un pared, ella quedo aprisionada entre esta y su cuerpo. Coloco los brazos a un lado de su rostro para impedirle que pudiese escapar y se quedó contemplando sus hermosos labios carnosos.

\- ¿Nerviosa HI-NA-TA? – Pregunto otra vez diciendo su nombre de manera graciosa.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, una cosa era no correrse de su lado cuando estaban vestidos con miles de ropa por el frio pero una muy distinta era ahora que él no llevaba remera y ella tenía un pijama algo revelador por ser veraniego. Trago saliva con dificultad cuando quedó atrapada entre sus brazos y no podía mover su mirada de sus oscuros ojos. Trato de balbucear algo pero más bien parecía un pez salido del agua.

Sin perder tiempo, Sasuke, en un impulso, unió sus labios con los de la Hyuga. Al principio la sintió como se tensaba por el movimiento repentino pero no le importo. La siguió besando y Hinata comenzó a responderle, al ver que no huiría de él, dejo caer sus brazos por alrededor del cuerpo de la peliazul y la tomo de la cintura mientras apegaba más su cuerpo al de ella y a su vez se pegaban más a la pared para no dejarle escapatoria. Hinata por su parte llego sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos. Cuando sintió la lengua del pelinegro pidiéndole permiso para pasar, abrió la boca y ambos comenzaron una dulce y posesiva lucha para ver quien ganaría. El beso parecía subir cada vez mas de intensidad y ambos podían jurar que el calor que ahora sentían, no tenía nada que ver con la calefacción. Cuando el aire comenzó a escasear en ambos, se separaron para poder respirar. Sus corazones latían rápidamente y aún seguían agarrados uno del otro, sin separar sus cuerpos. Trataron de serenarse antes de decir algo, aunque no estaban seguro de que decirse en esos momentos.

\- Buenas noches Hinata.. – Dijo Sasuke cuando por fin se recuperó y se alejaba de la Hyuga para volver a su cuarto provisional.

Hinata balbuceó algo así como "buenas noches" pero no pudo decir nada más. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban y no podía más con los nervios, había dado su primer beso y había sido uno inolvidable. No solo por la intensidad sino por quien fue él que se lo dio. Se encerró en su habitación esperando calmarse pero su corazón latía desaforadamente aun y podía jurar que aún tenía la sensación de los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyo. Seguramente sería una noche bastante larga y no podría descansar como era debido.

A la mañana siguiente, ninguno de los dos había podido dormir como era debido, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos y en lo que había provocado un simple beso que había sido el más apasionado de sus vidas.

Antes de que el Uchiha saliera del cuarto, Hinata se había cambiado y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno para ambos. Por lo visto mientras dormían, o eso intentaban, la tormenta había parado y ahora solo se sentía una suave briza helada. Preparo todo lo necesario para comer y lo coloco en la mesa. Solo le faltaba terminar el café y su tasa de té. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos sobre la noche anterior que nunca sintió que el Uchiha ya se había despertado y que ahora se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de ella.

Sasuke al ver la mesa preparada se sorprendió. Hacía años que no veía una mesa así y menos para él. La última que le habían preparado algo así había sido su madre y eso ya hace muchísimos años. Observo como la Hyuga seguía metida en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

\- Menuda kunoichi.. – Pensó el Uchiha.

Se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba y encerrándole el camino de nuevo, le hablo al oído.

\- Buen día Hinata.. – Dijo Sasuke pagando bastante sus labios a su oreja.

Hinata se tensó en ese preciso instante al tenerlo tan cerca, ni lo había sentido pero era su culpa ya que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ellos dos besándose de nuevo. Trato de calmar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón y hablo lo más tranquila posible para no tartamudear.

\- Bu.. Buen día Sa.. Sasuke-san.. – Dijo Hinata, tartamudeo sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando dejo las cosas que tenía en la mano, en la mesada de la cocina, aun con la presencia del Uchiha detrás suyo que no se había movido, sintió como él la tomaba de la cintura y la giraba para quedar frente a frente. Iba a preguntar porque el repentino movimiento pero no pudo decir ni una palabra ya que el pelinegro volvió a besarla con la misma intensidad que la noche anterior. Esta vez, incluso cuando les faltaba aire, se separaban apenas para respirar y volver a besarse sin importarles el resto del mundo. Así pasaron los minutos hasta que por fin dejaron aquello para desayunar ya que sino todo se enfriaría.

Desayunaron tranquilamente hablando apenas ya que disfrutaban de un poco de tranquilidad. El Uchiha vio que ya no nevaba y que podía volver a su casa aunque estuviese muy cómodo con la Hyuga. Terminaron de comer y el ayudo a la peliazul a lavar y secar las cosas para así no sentirse culpable de todo lo que había trabajado en ese desayuno. Cuando terminaron, sin pensarlo demasiado, el Uchiha volvió a besarla, se podía acostumbrar bastante rápido a besarla en cada momento que tuviese. El beso cada vez era más demandante y ambos se perdían ante el otro. En un momento, Sasuke la tomo de las piernas y la alzo para sentarla en la mesada sin dejar de besarla. Hinata tenía ahora sus piernas a cada lado del Uchiha y cada vez se pegaban más sus cuerpos. No pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido cuando lo sintió tan cerca de ella. Para Sasuke eso era música para sus oídos y quería seguirla escuchando gemir para él.

Se separó apenas de la peliazul cuando el aire les faltaba y le hablo al oído.

\- Creo que te equivocaste Hinata.. – Dijo sin más Sasuke.

Hinata, entre el placer que sentía por las caricias y los besos del Uchiha, no entendía a que se refería con esas palabras pero antes de preguntar algo, él volvió a hablar.

\- Después de esto dudo que solo pueda ser tu amigo.. – Dijo el pelinegro para ahora besar su cuello.

Fue entonces que a duras penas, entendió la Hyuga a lo que se refería con esas palabras. Se dejó llevar por los besos que le daba en su cuello, mientras ella le acariciaba sus desprolijos cabellos negros. Soltó más de un gemido por sus besos y no pudo evitar tirar la cabeza hacia atrás por el disfrute de la sensación. Sasuke al ver eso decidió dejar en claro a cualquiera que de ahora en más la Hyuga le pertenecía así que le dejo un mordisco en su cuello, dejándole una marca bastante roja que demoraría en desaparecer y a él no le molestaba remarcarla cada día.

Hinata ante esto no pudo evitar estremecerse, si seguían así no sabía a donde iba a parar o más bien sabia y no estaba segura de reusarse, llegado el momento.

Tristemente para ambos, el timbre sonó y ambos tuvieron que separarse aun con las respiraciones agitadas. Hinata bajo de la mesada para ir a ver quién era y de paso para tranquilizarse. Llego a la puerta que volvía a sonar. Al abrirla, se sorprendió de ver a su primo en ese momento.

\- Hinata-sama.. Venía a ver como estaba ya que ayer salió sin despe.. dirse.. – Dijo Neji apenas terminado la frase ya que su prima estaba sonrojada y algo agitada, sin contar que tenía una marca roja en el cuello donde estaba seguro que no había una antes y los labios bien rojos – Hinata-sama.. ¿Está bien?

\- S.. Sii Nii-san.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata ya que estaba segura de que no se veía normal por el acalorado beso que tuvieron recién ella y Sasuke.

\- Bien sabe que nunca fue buena para mentir.. – Dijo Neji molesto, estaba listo para activar su Byakugan de ser necesario – ¿Que sucede aquí? – Pregunto con voz seria.

\- Y.. Yo.. Etto.. No es lo que crees Nii-san.. – Dijo Hinata a duras penas – No sucede nada..

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el Uchiha apareció por la puerta tomando su abrigo para irse a su casa.

\- ¿Uchiha? – Pregunto molesto Neji al verlo ahí con su prima y no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas pero estaba a punto de perder el autocontrol que lo caracterizaba.

\- ¿No te parece temprano para venir a molestar? – Pregunto el Uchiha mientras lo miraba desafiantemente, se notaba que el Hyuga no estaba feliz de verlo pero a él le daba igual.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Neji estaba por perder la paciencia.

\- Etto.. Nii-san.. Puedo explicarlo.. – trato de hablar Hinata pero parecía que ninguno de los presentes quería escucharla.

\- No es asunto tuyo.. – Respondió el pelinegro ignorando a la peliazul.

\- Si estas en la casa de Hinata-sama si es asunto mío.. – Respondió con bastante molestia el castaño.

\- ¿No crees que tu prima es bastante grandecita para cuidarse sola? – Pregunto de manera desafiante el Uchiha.

Hinata no sabía dónde meterse o que decir para calmar las cosas, podía ver que con la mirada se estaban matando o pensando en las distintas maneras de torturar al otro. Neji estaba por decir algo más y sacar al Uchiha del departamento, cuando este hablo antes que ambos Hyugas.

\- Mejor me voy antes que el perro guardián siga ladrando.. – Dijo Sasuke provocando un tic nervioso en el Hyuga – Nos vemos HI-NA-TA..

Luego de decir eso el Uchiha tomo el mentón de la peliazul y la beso en la comisura del labio. Esta no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y se quedó quieta, completamente roja por lo sucedido y sobretodo porque su primo la miraba entre sorprendido y molesto.

Neji antes de poder reaccionar, el Uchiha ya había pasado a su lado y se había perdido en las blancas calles. Estaba por correr tras de él para arreglar cuentas pero la dulce voz de su prima lo trajo de vuelta.

\- Nii-san.. No.. No es lo que piensas.. – Dijo Hinata nerviosa.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que pienso Hinata-sama? – Pregunto mientras volvía a mirarla de manera seria y molesta, una cosa era aguantar a Naruto y otra muy distinta era el vengador redimido.

\- Etto.. Yo.. – No sabía que responder.

\- Hinata-sama tiene una marca en el cuello.. – Dijo molesto mientras le señalaba la marca, no quería ni pensar que había sucedido entre ellos.

\- ¡¿Que?! – Dijo preocupada Hinata pero luego recordó lo sucedido y se sonrojo aún más.

\- ¿Acaso usted y el Uchiha..? – Neji no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido.

\- Noo! Claro que no Nii-san! – Dijo Hinata.

Neji se tranquilizó ya que al no tartamudear, debía ser cierto pero hasta cierto punto ya que una marca ahí no pasaba por accidente. Por ahora se calmaría y luego arreglaría cuentas con el Uchiha sobre su prima. No dejaría que alguien como él se le acercase.

\- Hinata-sama hace frio aquí afuera.. ¿Le molestaría si entramos? – Trato de sonar más tranquilo el Hyuga.

\- Claro.. Preparare algo caliente.. – Dijo mientras le daba paso para que entrara. Sabía que el interrogatorio no había terminado pero por lo menos ahora estaba más tranquila.

Neji aceptó la invitación auto infringida y antes de pasar por la puerta miro a donde se había dirigido el Uchiha, con bastante molestia. Ya tendría tiempo de aclarar las cosas. Entro a la casa de su prima y se pusieron a charlas de distintas cosas, Hinata agradecía que no se tocara el tema pero aún le quedaba la duda de que iría a pasar de ahora en adelante.

Sasuke por su parte, llegaba a su casa para estar tranquilo. Al entrar noto que esta era bastante fría a pesar de que la calefacción estaba en mínimo. La casa de la Hyuga era mucho más cálida pero no por la decoración o la calefacción, sino que ella era la que daba calidez a todos a su alrededor. Miro la cocina y pensó que no le molestaría verla ahí en las mañanas para luego compartir el desayuno o terminar lo que el fastidioso primo interrumpió. Se dirigió a su sala de estar y recostándose en el sillón, tomo el collar que la peliazul le regalo.

\- Quien lo diría Itachi.. Aun sin estar aquí seguís cuidándome.. – Dijo mientras sonreía de lado – Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar Hinata.. Y quien te dice.. – Dijo mientras miraba en dirección a la cocina.

Esa navidad había sido una de las mejores que había tenido y estaba seguro que todo en su vida había cambiado para bien. Tenía algo más que un simple collar y no dejaría que esta oportunidad se le escapase, y quien le decía quizás la próxima navidad esa casa ya tendría la hermosa calidez de la ojiblanco.

 **/-/**

 **Hola a todos los que me lean! Antes que nada, FELIZ NAVIDAD ii PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!.. Bueno decidí hacer un one-shot navideño de esta pareja que me encanta.**

 **Por cierto esta historia la invente pero si es parecida a otra, juro que lo desconozco.**

 **Aclaro dos cositas, primero no soy una experta en Naruto porque aún no lo termine (no sé si lo hare algún día) ii todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí la verdad.. Segundo me costó mucho pensar en una navidad nevada ya que en mi país nuestras navidades son con una pileta a lado, cerveza bien fría ii tratando de no derretirnos con los más 30°C que suele hacer, aquí es verano así que nunca tuve una blanca navidad como las películas, los anime o los mangas.. Espero no estar tan lejos de lo que suele suceder. Sin más me despido, espero que les gustara..**

 **Bueno, gracias de corazón por leerme! Bezotes a los que me lean..**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


End file.
